


Aroma

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot likes to pamper Hardison and Parker. Not that he would ever admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

Hardison moved slowly to the couch and plopped down. He wanted to say that it was too damn early to start a stakeout, but that seemed like a lot of work, so he just groaned.

Parker sat next to him and immediately closed her eyes.

Two travel mugs in front of them, then. 

Hardison picked his up, sipped. “Mmmmm.” Coffee, smooth, milk and a touch of hazelnut syrup.

Parker slurped her coffee too. Black, with 11 sugars.

“Eliot makes everything yummy,” Parker said.

“Perfect every time,” Harrison agreed.

“You two done yapping?” Eliot said.

“Nope,” Parker said.

Eliot just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Flavor challenge at fan-flashworks.


End file.
